


i heard a rumor

by eshannon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Before the show, It has other characters but they are only background, honestly im not sure if four year olds function like i wrote, i dont know how kids work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshannon/pseuds/eshannon
Summary: Allison loved her second nanny. She would always show Allison her favorite things from when she was young. One day, the two have a dance party to the song "I Heard a Rumor" by Bananarama.-Allison is four when she discovers what her power is.





	1. 1994

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Allison discovers her powers

Everyone, except Three and Seven, have their powers yet. Four and Five always joke around, saying it’s because they’re girls, and Three and Seven just roll their eyes at the two. Father is constantly on the girls’ backs about finding and releasing their powers, but Three doesn’t even really want powers anyway. Four is constantly crying and screaming at the ghosts to go away and Six hides in his room for days at a time, groaning and sobbing. Three is terrified that she might get a scary power like them. On the other hand, having a power like Five would be really cool. He is able to go anywhere he wants whenever he wants. He always wins at hide and seek and tag.

She also wants a power, so she can be on the superhero team Father keeps on talking about. She wants to be like Wonder Woman from TV.

The kids’ second nanny, Ms. Reyna, introduced her to the show. Ms. Reyna is Three’s favorite nanny so far. The first nanny was okay, but Father said she quit because of Seven. Ms. Reyna always shows Three her favorite things from when she was young. Three’s favorites are the Wonder Woman show and the girl group Bananarama.

 

* * *

 

Today, Three and Ms. Reyna are in Three’s room, dancing and singing along to a song from Bananarama called "I Heard a Rumor".

"Who needs friends who never show. I'll tell you what you wanna know", the two sing out. They barely get through the first verse without breaking into giggles. Ms. Reyna picks up Three’s hairbrush from her desk and uses it as a microphone. Jumping up and down, the girls sing out, "‘Til I found out all my friends were right. I didn't know you at all". Three starts jumping in a circle and shaking her head side to side.

"I heard a rumor" Three stops jumping and nods along to the music. She breaks into a small fit of laughter, interrupting her singing, and then continues, pointing her finger at Ms. Reyna,"-you got a broken heart". As she sings along, Three then can see the air come out of her mouth and move towards Ms. Reyna. When it reaches her, she immediately stops singing and clutches her chest.

"Ms. Reyna? What’s wrong?", Three stops singing and runs over to the nanny. "Ms. Reyna!" Ms. Reyna starts to gasp for air, and Three screams for someone, anyone. "Dad! Pogo! Help!" Five jumps into Three’s room, takes one look at the scene, and quickly jumps back out of the room to grab an adult. Over the music, Three can hear steps running up the stairs. Three continues to shake Ms. Reyna and call her name while Father and Pogo rush into the room with the kids following quickly behind them.

"Number Three, what happened?" Father yells.

"I don’t know!" Three moves out of the way as Father and Pogo examine Ms. Reyna, whose gasps have disappeared. "We were singing and dancing together and then- and then she fell to the ground," Three screams. Pogo quickly pushes all the kids out of the room and closes the door. Pogo leads the kids to the kitchen and tells them they can eat as many cookies as they want, as long as they stay seated at the table until he comes back.

About an hour later, the kids are giggling at the top of their sugar high and messing around with each other. Two is showing off his powers by throwing random kitchen utensils against the wall. One is lifting Six up in the air. Seven, Four, and Five are having a funny conversation and laughing with each other, but Three is stuck in her thoughts. She was just having fun with Ms. Reyna. Did she do something wrong? Is she okay?

A week later, a new nanny shows up.

 

* * *

 

Father begins to ask more questions about that day while simultaneously avoiding Three’s questions about Ms. Reyna.

"Did anything strange happen before the accident?" he asks. Three thinks about how she could weirdly see the air.

"When we were singing, right before it happened, it looked like … like the air was moving," Three says quietly.

"Like the air was moving," Father repeats while writing down Three’s words into his notebook.

Later on, after numerous more interviews with her, Father tells Three that he believes he has figured out her power. "Really?" Three asks with a smile on her face.

"I want you to tell Pogo 'I heard a rumor that you poured me a glass of water'," Father tells Three, "Okay?"

Three nods nervously, "Okay," and turns to face Pogo, "I heard a rumor that you p-poured me a glass of water”. Her voice is shaking and she is terrified that something bad is gonna happen to Pogo. The air becomes visible, like you could see her words traveling towards Pogo, and Pogo opens the fridge, takes out the water jug, and pours Three a glass of water.

"Incredible!" Father exclaimed. 

From then on, she was a part of The Umbrella Academy. She was The Rumor.   
  



	2. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison struggles accepting what happened that day.

Growing up, every time Allison thought about Ms. Reyna, she would quickly dismiss the thought of what happened to her. "Of course Ms. Reyna is fine. She quit because she needed a break to focus on her health". As she became older though, she learned that this explanation was just like what normal parents would tell their kids when their dog died: "Spot moved away to go live on a farm, so he can run around and play with other dogs". She couldn’t fully accept what happened that day until she was nineteen years old.

Allison gets asked a lot about The Umbrella Academy, especially about how she discovered her powers. She knows that talk show hosts don’t want to hear about how she killed her best friend at five years old, so she made up a story to tell the world. She told everyone that she was playing with her siblings and accidentally made one of her brothers steal a popsicle from the freezer. It was nice and childlike, a family-friendly story.

Then, Vanya released her goddamn book.

 

* * *

 

_ Allison was the last one to discover her powers. From what my siblings and I figured out, she was playing with our nanny, and then next thing we know, she’s dead. But then again, what do we know? Our father never told us the truth about much ... _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i have a stan account on twitter (@transsdiegi) which you can follow if you want. it’s a dual stan account for umbrella academy and andi mack


End file.
